Cinderella (character)/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Cinderella in animation. Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Cinderella with Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg|Cinderella seen as a young girl during the film's prologue. Cinderella-175.png Bed.png Tumblr mza3qfhF9N1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg Cinderella-278.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg Cinderella-334.png Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-512.png Whoa 5.png Cinderella Nude.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Wet.png cinderella Nude wet.jpg Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-634.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-656.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-730.png Cinderella-761.png|Cinderella freeing Gus Cinderella-772.png Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-875.png Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-984.png Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1108.png Cinderella-1124.png Cinderella-1140.png Cinderella Shocked.jpg Cinderella-1156.png Cinderella-1200.jpg Cii key08.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg Cinderella-1210.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death Tumblr n0n7x0RxDf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Cinderella-1220.jpg Cinderella-1227.jpg Cinderella-1246.jpg Cinderella-1264.jpg cinderella-ball18_large.jpg Cii key06.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4711.jpg Iceracinderella4348.jpg Cinderella4.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3004.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella living happily ever after in the first film. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in the background cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6244.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Cinderella in the bridge with Prince Charming cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg|Did you ever see such a beautiful dress Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5421.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5420.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg FA image 00033932.jpg So_This_is_love.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-879.jpg|Cinderella's petticoat Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8548.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6375.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg Tumblr mv7eugvZqm1s8lk9fo1 500.gif Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5511.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6133.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1349.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1299.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1291-1.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1286.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6505.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6479-1.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6477.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6475.jpg Tumblr mz1xoua7XW1s4vu7ho1 500.gif Tumblr n17ww0G4fE1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlkm0zEkeW1qj5t08o1 r1 500.gif Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png 1081496 1342953047280 full.jpg Fairy-Godmother-Scene-10.jpg Chaming and Cinderella About to Dance.jpg Tumblr n2ou3xZopC1s2wio8o1 500.gif Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg Cinderella and Charming dancing.jpg Tumblr n3hsuj9k931s693wso1 500.gif Midnight-time.jpg Cinderella-disney.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg Tumblr n76ntdmkkP1s21mdyo1 500.gif Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg Cinderella-take-an-invitation.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4757.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg cinderellaappraised.JPG cinderelladreaming.JPG cinderelladressruined.JPG cinderellahurt.JPG cinderellaking.JPG cinderellapinkdress.JPG cinderellasmile.JPG cinderellawave.JPG cinderellawedding.JPG Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg|How does a cheese omlet sound? Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1451.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming, the King and Prudence Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2251.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1042.jpg|Cinderella getting Dressed Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg Cinderella and prudence.jpg __cinderella__.jpg cinderella ((5)).jpg cinderella (2).jpg cinderella (3).jpg cinderella (4).jpg cinderella (6).jpg cinderella and birds.jpg cinderella arms crossed.jpg cinderella by leaves.jpg cinderella holding a basket.jpg cinderella II.jpg cinderella on a horse.jpg cinderella shocked.jpg cinderella singing song.jpg cinderella singing.jpg cinderella smiling.jpg cinderella two.jpg cinderella walking down stairs.jpg cinderella with birds.jpg cinderella with book.jpg cinderella with dress.jpg cinderella with hair brush.jpg cinderella with hanky.jpg cinderella writing.jpg cinderella (5).jpg cinderella_and_charming.jpg cinderella_by_window.jpg cinderella_formal.jpg cinderella_flowers.jpg cinderella_smelling_flowers.jpg cinderella_by_flowers.jpg Cinderella_with_invitations.jpg cinderella_with_rose.jpg cinderella_yellow_dress.jpg cinderlla_in_crown.jpg mice drawing.jpg anastasiahug.JPG Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2085.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2302.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|Cinderella sounding like Marlo Thomas as Ann Marie, "That girl was me!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg|You found my shoes! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-1.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-2.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-3.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-4.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-5.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-6.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-7.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-8.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-9.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-10.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-11.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-12.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-13.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-14.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-15.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-16.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-17.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-18.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-19.JPG Cinderella-twist-time-20.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-21.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-22.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-23.JPG Cinderella-twist-time-24.JPG Cinderella-twist-time-25.jpg House of Mouse Char 29195.jpg|Cinderella in House of Mouse Char 32787.jpg|Cinderella in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cinderella with prince charming.jpg|Cinderella looking annoyed Minnie disfraz Cenicienta.png|Minnie being dressed up as Cinderella in the House of Mouse episode "Ladies' Night" House of Mouse Characters.png Mery in House of Mouse.jpg 133416729255623.png CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg Sofia the First Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella as seen in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cinderella-Sofia-the-first.jpg Truesisters.jpg Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Cinderella_and_Sofia.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Cinderella_Sofia_the_First_13.png Mickey Mouse (2013 series) CdT 1.png|Cinderella and Prince Charming in "Croissant de Triomphe". CdT 2.png Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming with Mickey Mouse in "Croissant de Triomphe". Tumblr n14hbcqM031r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Category:Character galleries